


a need

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pearlapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Pearl have no choice but to fuse, and it’s nothing like Lapis expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a need

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a computer to write again. Lots of pearlapis this week in honor of the pearlapis bomb, and then it's back to work on my main fic.

Lapis shakes her head. “No, no, no, you don’t understand, I can’t- I can’t,  _Pearl_!” Her breath comes in heaving gasps. She clenches her hands, claws at her arms and wrists and anywhere else she can reach, trying to incite pain to wake her from this nightmare.

“Lapis, we don’t have any other choice!” Pearl exclaims. “We can’t do this by ourselves, we need to-”

“Don’t say it!”

“The only option we have is to fuse!” Pearl stares at her with sorrow and regret. That doesn’t make Lapis feel better. She has no idea what it was like for her. She has no idea how much she’s suffered.

“You can’t,” Lapis whispers. “You can’t make me do this.”

A hand comes to touch her own. “Please, Lapis. For Steven. Do it for Steven. And believe me when I say this, the last thing I want is to hurt you. I wouldn’t ask if there was any other way.” Pearl’s eyes are wide, pleading, full of fear. With each passing second, Steven slips further from their grasp. The longer they wait to decide the worse his situation becomes.

She thinks of Steven. The one who rescued her, the one who saved her, the one she owes everything to. That gives her enough courage to nod and extend her hand to Pearl. Her blurry vision sharpens as she closes the distance between them.

Pearl is slow to start. She lets Lapis take the lead, set their pace. Lapis retains some semblance of control, repeating to herself that this is necessary for Steven’s safety. That’s all she thinks of. She doesn’t think of her last fusion or the pulling of the chains as they burn her wrists or the sinking weight of the ocean. She makes an effort to synchronize with Pearl and their gems begin to glow.

Strangely enough, she can feel her trembling, too. She’s afraid, like Lapis. She’s nervous, tense, her lips set in a thin line. Lapis wonders why she is so determined to get this right.

Maybe it’s that, the fact that they’re both scared, the fact that they’re both filled with flaws and fear and doubt, that allows them to get closer. With a flourish, she gives control of the dance to Pearl, letting her spin and dip Lapis as she pleases. That’s what fusion is, what it should be. Give and take.

The aura from Pearl’s gem washes over her with a calmness she’s never felt before. It’s not harshly bright, but soft and enveloping. She can feel it. Her fingertips dissolving and becoming their fingertips. Their minds are melding together, becoming one. They harmonize together with one goal.

And suddenly, she’s not Lapis anymore. Well, she is, but… not entirely. She is the best essence of herself, and she can feel the best essence of Pearl. She feels love and bravery and such selflessness! She wants to laugh, to sing, to dance even more. But she can’t. They both zero in on their one goal, to save Steven.

With thousands of years of fighting and the power of the entire ocean at their disposal, they tear into the water after the creature.

When the danger is done, Steven is cradled comfortably in one of two sets of arms, despite his protests (”I’m fine, really! I can walk on my own!”), and Lapis struggles on focusing. This is different. She’s not used to this.

_We can unfuse if you-_

No, that’s not it. It’s not uncomfortable, just different. She can’t quite place it. Perhaps she should be more uncomfortable about the situation. But she finds herself at an odd peace.

“What’s your name?” asks Steven eagerly.

“Moonstone.”

Steven stares at the fusion in awe for a few more moments. “You guys make a really pretty fusion.”

Moonstone laughs. Lapis is a little embarrassed, and Pearl even more so. “That’s very sweet of you to say, Steven.”

“Can you make water wings, like Lapis? We could fly back to the temple! Ooh, Garnet and Amethyst are gonna be so surprised!”

Lapis can feel that bothers Pearl a bit. What her teammates will think. She tells her it doesn’t matter. They’re not doing it for them. They did it for Steven. The only reason they’re still fused is for a guaranteed smooth return.

They reply to Steven’s request with a smile and a laugh, taking a running leap and launching into the sky.

_Wow._

What?

_This… is amazing._

She tells Pearl it’s nothing special.

But she can hear Pearl laughing, refuting that claim. Unbridled joy overcomes them both and they race through the clouds and the sky; they’ll be back at the temple in no time.

“Is Lapis okay?” Steven looks concerned, bless him. He shares the same concerns.

“Yes, she’s fine. Oh, and she has a message for you.”

“What?”

“Pbbbbbbt!” Moonstone mimics the noise Steven taught Lapis.

_Oh, please. You’re so immature._

They return home and Moonstone sets Steven down, gently, allowing him to run into the house to fetch Garnet and Amethyst.

_Don’t you want to unfuse?_

No, she insists, just a little longer. Just to show Garnet and Amethyst, like Steven wanted. Besides, this isn’t bad. It’s just different. She asks Pearl the same question.

_No, no, it’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you were all right with it._

Pearl’s worry is somehow endearing.

Garnet and Amethyst come with Steven’s return. He points to Moonstone with a wide smile, unable to produce words. Moonstone gives a shy smile, fidgeting and nervous before them.

“Wow,” Amethyst says, shaking her head. “Steven was right, this is pretty cool.”

Garnet nods in solid agreement, smiling a little. “It’s impressive.”

They both become suddenly emotional, worrying and wringing their hands. Moonstone is overcome with emotion, not expecting such a positive response. It’s Lapis’s turn to calm Pearl, now. They did it. They fused and they showed their teammates. So, now, they can unfuse.

Lapis is regretful, because she can finally place that confused feeling. This fusion makes her happy.

Moonstone eases apart. A warm afterglow overtakes her. Every part of her is buzzing with joy. She opens her eyes and is greeted with Pearl’s stare, and that same wistful look in her eyes. They’re so close. Pearl’s hands supporting the back of her head and her waist. Lapis has one hand on Pearl’s chest, and the other resting on her cheek.

Lapis panics and loses balance, pulling Pearl with her into the sand.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted,” Steven says with a shrug. Amethyst laughs and Garnet just shakes her head.

Lapis detangles herself from Pearl, and they exchanged shy glances as they get to their feet. “Yeah,” Pearl says, dusting herself off with a smile. Lapis swallows the lump in her throat. “It was.” 


End file.
